The Digital Trilogy - Episode 6
by MetalAngemon
Summary: The Guardians have come back together in Japan, but will the petty fighting about thier new situation drive them back apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 6** - Meandering Pathways

The Alpha Guardians come back together in Japan to a serious problem.

**Chapter 1**

Ionic force! Aeromon send his attack forward and let it detonate in a brilliant flash of sound and light above the fighting people on the rooftop below him.

Sara, can you shoot? Yolei asked.

She said.

Just us then. Kelryn said. Aeromon, set us down. The bird did a speed decent to the roof allowing Kovin, Kelryn and Yolei to jump off with their weapons out. Biyomon and Hawkmon took off over the edge of the building. Kelryn and Yolei went for the girls holding the others down while Kovin went straight for Heléne and Kari. The digimon overcame their shock of Aeromon and began fighting fast to keep them from digivolving. Biyomon and Hawkmon appeared back from the side of the building near TK with Patamon.

Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon digivolve to ... Magnaangemon

Kelryn and Yolei were able to distract the girls enough to allow Wormmon to digivolve, but Palmon was injured and couldn't join in.

Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon digivolve to ... Paildramon

Care to try that blade on someone else? Kovin said to Heléne. Or is an unarmed person hanging over the edge of a building to hard for you? She turned to Kovin and was able to size the situation up to her loss.

You haven't won.

I didn't know I was playing. He said. Kari moved her self from the edge of the building over by TK. Aeromon was under direct attack and couldn't manoeuvre or use his attacks in this close. Magnaangemon and Paildramon were trying to break the other three away but couldn't. And there was no way the others could get clear long enough to digivolve. TK nudged Ken and pointed to his digivice.

Worth a shot. Ken said. The fired their digivices at each other and their digimon responded feeling the pull.

Paildramon, Magnaangemon DNA digivolve to ...

Magnaangemon appeared as almost an X-Ray image, his angelic shielding melded with his body, became metallic and coated his skeleton, and his muscles, while Paildramon's body dissolved and reinforced his exoskeleton in a metallic chrome. The two came together and the resulting entity grew ten long wings all coated with a metal glint.

Metalangemon!

TK and Ken said in unison.

Flaming sword! He said in a powerfully deep voice. He clenched his right hand in a fist and a sword of pure fire formed. He swung it at one of the attacking digimon and the flame grew white hot and jumped away from him. It wrapped around the creature like a snake and exploded. The digimon's pixels were barely visible in the air from the blast of light. The other two decided to rethink their attack.

Kovin and Heléne were fighting hard. Her skill was even with his but it was easy to see her stamina wouldn't last. Kovin wasn't trying to hurt her, or even get his sword past hers, he was tiring her and weakening her hands with hard hits to her sword. Kari knelt beside TK.

I'm sorry. TK said.

What are you talking about? Kari asked ripping strips of cloth from his already torn shirt.

She almost killed you.

Almost. Don't act like she actually did.

Flaming sword! Metalangemon's attack hit again, and another digimon fell. The last, a form of pterodactyl was quite hard to hit. Metalangemon was strong, but like Aeromon and most megas, their strength came at a cost of speed. Metalangemon! Wait for him and let him circle around and hit him when he's far out! Ken yelled. The massive angelic digimon stopped firing, biding his time until his prey was at its most vulnerable. The clang of metal was audible behind them. Heléne was breathing hard, almost out of breath.

Stop this. I don't want to kill you. Kovin said.

You'll destroy my digivice, which is the same thing. She said.

You've caused a lot of shit. And you would have killed Kari.

But I didn't did I? Clang! The swords clashed again as the pair moved around the roof with little regard for direction.

Hey, watch the ledge. Kovin said. Heléne looked over the edge, only a metre from her.

A body falling from the building will draw the police. And a lot of attention people carrying lots of lethal weapons don't need. A giant bird won't go unnoticed. She was now standing with just her toes holding her up.

Do what you have to. Heléne was surprised Kovin didn't try to talk her out of it. So was everyone else there. He was almost inviting her to do it.

You want me to do this? She asked.

Cops I can handle. Attention we can avoid. Cowardly rogue digidestined piss me off. Go ahead and fucking jump. Heléne wasn't sure. She was trying to force him to back down, but he wasn't. She stepped closer to the inside of the building. You giving up?

Jump and die. Fight me and risk dying. Or surrender and tell us what we need to know. Her blade hit Kovin's in a brisk flash, Kovin hit her blade back and she lost her balance. She fell in slow motion over the side in complete silence. Kovin looked over the edge watching the body fall. Before she hit he turned away.

You liked seeing the plane go down. Kelryn said.

I didn't send the plane down. And the plane wasn't alive. Plus, I've never seen a plane crash. I've seen enough blood to last the rest of my life. He sighed and addressed everyone. Everyone, we've got to become ghosts. All digimon, revert to your smallest form. Humans, we've got to get inside the building and hidden. TK mostly, those gashes will cause questions we don't need to answer. We also have to ditch all our weapons in case we are stopped. In a nutshell, I want the humans, digimon, and weapons in three separate places. Once that's done split into pairs, an Alpha and an Omega, and scatter. Take separate routes back to our place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A tall figure in a long brown trench coat emerged from the shadows and approached two more in similar attire. He looked up at the clouds covering the moon, and around the vacant loading dock area where they were meeting. A perfect place to avoid unwanted attention.

Austin, you made it. One of the standing figures said to the approaching one.

Of course. Eugene, what do we have? Austin said. The other figure spoke.

The alphas returned to Japan with that new group. As far as we can tell, they're called the omegas. No fatalities, but they were hit hard by Heléne's and Scott's groups wile separate, but both are dead now.

Austin asked.

It's been confirmed that the rogue watchers have copied our entire database. All servers across the entire domain report a complete root directory download, PDC, BDCs, and file servers alike. The virus that did it has been found and eliminated. But we have no idea of knowing how many traps like it exist. Know this: saboteurs capable of much more damage undoubtedly still line our ranks.

I know. Austin said, sighing heavily. We've never faced this kind of enemy before. And so what do you do when that happens? His companions shrugged. With a new enemy, you need new allies, and a new way of fighting, perhaps new weapons. Changing an aspect of a war changes the war itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Twenty-eight life forms sat around the park in the northern area of Tokyo, seven humans from the Alphas, seven from the Omegas, and all their respective digimon. After three hours of subterfuge around the city, the whole group managed to make it to Kovin and Kelryn's apartment. The Omega children spent the night there, with the rest of the Alphas at their own homes. Each had exchanged stories about their experiences apart, and they concluded that they had seen a small piece of a larger whole.

Now they decided to meet in this park to discuss their options and decide on a course of action. The park had an unusual shape and the tree lines created a hollow in the foliage for just such a meeting. Romantic teenagers used it at night, but since the park lacked any playground equipment, it was devoid of children in the day. The Omega children sat separate with their digimon and were told they'd be included when the matter concerned them. David and Jody looked hurt about the statement, but Sara explained it to them.

They're so young. Kari said.

They'll grow up. Kelryn said to her in a voice that everyone knew came from experience.

They all can go to champion now, and I don't think they need much training in digimon battles, but it couldn't hurt. Kovin said. What they need is street-smarts. They need to know how to survive outside the fights. In a sense it's all fighting, it just changes styles time to time.

Said Ken. Then who among us is best to do that? I can only count three kinds of background among us. I think we should differ it do Martin and the rest of the Zetas. They have a, shall we say, collage of experiences to draw upon. They all thought about it for a bit, and mutually agreed.

It's also better for us, because Kovin and Kelryn are the only ones here who can speak English. All of the Zetas can, Yolei said.

Ok, we'll send them back to America, and have them stationed in New York until they're ready, then they can go back to Ontario. Kovin said. Now item two on the agenda. What's going on with the rogue digidestined population? No one answered the question, as no one had a theory or any new information to offer. If everyone is a stumped as me, can we hear suggestions on something to do? Kari's idea came first.

I think we should leave Tokyo and start tracking down these groups, watching them, and find out just what is going on.

I agree, said TK. We don't have to rely an any second-hand information because we'll get it right at the source.

I don't think that will work. Said Ken. Not putting anyone down, but...

It's alright Ken, we need to point out holes in plans. Yolei said.

Right. A moving army is always hard to defend, staying in one place is better to keep us alive. But we still need information, and I think we need to try and get one or two spies into the Watchers.

said Yolei. They already have a pile of information on anything we'll ever need to know, we just have to get access to it.

The drawback with that plan is, said TK. They'll quite mad and no one is sure how far they'll go to protect that information.

Why to we have to do anything? Said Allura. Can't we just stop fighting? We're always fighting or getting ready to fight, or recovering from a fight, and now planning a fight. Everyone was quiet.

We need to fight to protect lives. We're trying to stop fights. Like a police officer with a gun, or fire-fighters making a fire-line, or even vaccinations. All of those things require the use of destruction or violence, but the good you get from it is worth it. Kovin said.

Is it? Allura asked. Are you so sure? How many people have died under your blades alone, Kovin? How much blood? Or your stars Kelryn? Or your guns TK? I doubt any of you can tell me how many times you've killed. Everyone stopped arguing and looked in the distance. She was right, none of them could honestly say how many times they've killed. And all of them seemed to be humbled by having that pointed out. I've killed eight times, she said. And I haven't had a good night's sleep in one hundred thirty two days because of it. I can remember the faces of all eight, their names, and how they died. When I ask myself if the world is a better place without those people, the answer is no'. I can't see a good reason for it. Kovin and everyone were dumbfounded at her statement.

You're right Allura, completely. Kovin sighed. All three things I've heard make sense. Allura's makes the most sense, but is the least feasible. Ken's is most feasible, but we have no idea of how successful or even if they have the information we want. And although I don't like it, we'll try Kari's plan. Kari, locate the nearest group and we'll go now.

I'll get Sara's group ready, Yolei said.

Said Kovin sharply. They don't need to see us forcibly interrogating people unprovoked. Allura, stay here with them. Tyler knows enough Japanese to get by, so you'll be fine.

* * *

Kovin sat on the ground with his back against a tree. One of his katanas was in the ground in front of him, the other was being held in his right hand. He was looking the blade up and down admiring its craftsmanship. The nearest group was forty kilometres away camped in a forest. They were perfect, approaching from downwind quietly, and took the four of them easily. They had them tied up in a circle and we're systematically trying every interrogation technique they knew, which wasn't many. Kovin had stayed out of it, as did Ken and TK. Kari, Yolei and Kelryn seemed to enjoy it immensely. It was the good cop, bad cop' thing, and Ken and TK were running the good cop' role.

After a few hours it had become tiresome. It was becoming clear that they did know something, but were more afraid of something else than the quiet guy on the side with two katanas. The girls did threaten them with Kovin several times, but it meant nothing. Every time their brains reanalysed the situation, they felt they'd rather die than tell the Alphas anything. Kovin couldn't take the waiting anymore and snapped. Ozlimon jumped and feathers flew as he hit the ground falling off Kovin's head. Kovin pulled the blade from the ground and ran at them in one fluid motion. The blades came together in a pincer and stopped just either side of the lead boy's neck. He was white and trembling, but he didn't scream.

Going to talk? Kovin said in a quiet whisper. The boy didn't answer verbally, but a wet spot on the ground near where he was sitting gave the reply. He was scared to death, but still was more afraid of something else. Kovin withdrew his blades. Let them go.

All we need is more time, let's keep going! Kari said. We can't give up now! Kovin twisted and threw one of his blades at her. It embedded itself in a tree three centimetres from her.

I said let them go! Kari was the one who was white now. Everyone else was tense too; Kovin had never struck out at them. The iron fist won't work in such a fragile situation. He walked up to her and pulled his blade from the tree. Let them go. He said quietly.

When they had all gone, Kari turned to Kovin. So what do we do now?

We don't use spies, we don't use interrogation. We are a strong group and we can handle anything that comes our way. We'll keep the Guardian presence in Tokyo and try and keep our morals.

A general rule in life is: don't argue with the man with two katanas, the ability to use them, and a short fuse.' Everyone obeyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cohesion at sixty three percent, energy rating fifty over twenty, a computer voice said.

We're losing it! Said a young woman in a lab coat.

No we are not, said another young man in a similar long white lab coat. Increase power input to one hundred fifty percent and prepare to reverse polarity.

Damn it Dex this won't work! The woman said.

Do it right now Libby or it won't! Dexter yelled.

Increasing power, she said typing a command into a computer in front of her. The whirr of energy and equipment became louder and they both looked through a window from their quiet, climate-controlled computer lab to a room where an Ogremon was strapped to a table screaming horribly. Electrodes were hanging off every part of him and all were live making him scream in pain and small droplets of blood form where the skin was weaker.

Cohesion at twenty four percent, energy rating thirteen over six, the computer voice said.

Reverse polarity! Dexter said.

We can't, not while he's this weak! Libby said. He pushed her out of the way sending her chair wheeling across the smooth tile floor, and entered the command himself. The digimon on the other side of the glass screamed and is a brilliant flash of light, exploded. The coloured pixels faded into the air around them.

Cohesion lost, energy rating zero, the computer voice reported. Dexter pulled the headset of his head and whipped it across the room. The door to the room opened and a tall brunette woman in a dark business suit came in.

How goes everything in Dexter's laboratory? She said. He didn't turn and kept staring at a stream of paper coming from a line printer showing a steady decline of several black lines. Libby pointed out through the glass to the empty table. You lost another one? She said.

It's these bloody champion levels! Dexter yelled. They can't take any kind of power surge at all!

Their energy throughput is less than six percent, Libby said. Where's a mega would be near ninety-eight or ninety-nine percent.

Do you know how hard it is to even catch a champion? She asked.

Alexis, do you know how bloody impossible it is to run these experiments on a champion-level digimon?

What about an ultimate? She asked.

Better, but with only fifty-five percent throughput we'd see the same thing, it would just take longer. Dex said. The three of them just stood thinking for a moment.

Is the watcher's database decrypted yet? Libby asked.

Actually it is, Alexis said. And we have a virus running on their servers sending us constant updates.

So how difficult is that new group of Guardians going to be? Dex asked.

Remarkably easy. Alexis said. I didn't want to mention it before, but how is the Tesla Cannon development coming? Dex looked at her coyly for a second.

Fine. One power source is only good for four shots, but it works fine. Completely, albeit temporarily, reverses a digimon's energy polarity. Alexis picked up the light bazooka looking device, smaller than the real thing, but it still had that look, and was used over the shoulder.

Resulting in them reversing to rookie for at least forty-eight hours, she said.

Dex said. Why do you ask?

I think the alpha Guardians are having a little trouble. You may have a shot at two megas soon. But you two are leading the attack.

The alpha's two megas are going to be available? Dex asked. They're a bit strong aren't they? Alexis took aim at a target though the open doorway into the larger room, and fired. The target shattered and the energy rating hit one hundred percent accuracy.

Not as strong as they think, she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The six alphas that went out to get information now sat lounging around Kovin's apartment. The apartment had become the standard meeting place for their group because everyone else lived with humans who didn't know about the digimon, in most cases their parents. Allura was still out with the omega children, they called her on her cell phone to apprise her, but all she wanted to know was what decision they made if at all. No one was happy about what happened, particularly Kari as it was her plan that had failed.

To ask the question again, what do we do now? Ken asked.

We should try again, TK said. Just because it didn't work once doesn't mean we should give up.

Kari said.

How far will you go? Kelryn asked harshly. Will you kill them, or beat them? Starve them for days? How much will you do to get the information you want?

Anything it takes. Kari said defiantly.

And what will be let of your humanity then? Yolei said.

At least we're not spying, we're up front. TK said.

Spying doesn't get people hurt, it's just information. Granted it's a form of stealing, but it's not direct violence. Ken said.

said Kovin. But you have no idea of the risks or what those people are capable of. Don't say you're willing to take the chance, because you don't even know what that is.

What would Cody say is he were here? Kelryn asked. She remembered them telling her that he always had the right thing to say, either as a plan or to wake them up. She wished they could have someone here like that. Kelryn looked up to see if anyone knew, but no one cold even guess at the logic of his or her fallen comrade.

We've already lost six Guardians fighting this war, three from our own group, we don't need to loose any more. The information we're looking for, why the rogue digidestined are forming into groups, does not warrant risking lives. We need to just stay here at face whatever happens as it comes. Kovin said.

We can't, Kari yelled.

We need to get the information from people who already have it! Yolei yelled.

No, we need to just stay here! Kelryn said.

We can't learn anything like that! TK said.

We don't have to learn, we just take! Ken said with a clenched fist.

Calm down everyone, arguing isn't the answer. Kovin said.

How would you know the answer? TK yelled. You showed up and killed three digimon and the only reason you're in charge is because of your age and Aeromon. I really don't think you can tell us what to do. Kovin drew one of his blades.

Keep talking, Kovin said with clenched teeth while TK drew his guns.

I'll change vocabulary if you tell me what to do again. He looked at Kelryn who had the sun glinting off her throwing stars.

Watch who you threaten, boy. She said. Yolei drew her sidearm and had it trained on Kelryn.

Goes for you too, bullets move faster than your stars. She said.

You even think of touching him with that and I'll personally kill you with the same blade. Kari said to Kovin. Ken drew his gun hesitantly, not wanting to be the only one there without a weapon drawn.

Just what do you think you're going to do with that? Kelryn asked Ken.

I'm going to slowly walk out of here, without hurting anyone or anyone hurting me. He put his hand on Yolei's shoulder. Both of us are. Yolei and Ken both walked backwards slowly, Ken opened the door and Yolei left past him. Cody would tell us that fighting amongst ourselves in the most damaging thing possible. We all need some time to cool down.

Kari was still mad at them but heard the words Cody would have said had he been there. She put her hand over the barrel of TK's gun and pushed it to the floor. He looked into her eyes with nothing but rage, meeting hers filled with compassion. Not today, she said. He looked at Kovin who hadn't moved at all, still holding his blade ready.

Not today, he repeated, and he and Kari slowly walked out. Kelryn dropped her stars and Kovin sheathed his katana.

Handled that well, didn't you? Demireumon asked. The two humans looked to the top of a bookshelf where their digimon had been perched the entire time.

I forgot you guys were even here. Kelryn said.

It's a good thing Ken stopped that, Ozlimon said. I don't think the six of us could have stopped you guys.

Did Gatomon, Patamon, Wormmon and Hawkmon leave with them?

The humans sat on the couch both lost in thought and their digimon came down and joined them.

So what do you think? Kovin asked Ozlimon.

I think we need a vacation, he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sora sat in a tree looking around. It was the same park where Tai first saw Allura with Tanemon, and where Kelryn was kidnapped, and where the alphas had a meeting earlier. Sora liked climbing trees. Everyone told her it wasn't lady-like, but she didn't give a damn. She liked it, and she was going to do it. Izzy had climbed the tree with her; he was still small enough to be able to do it without many problems. Joe and Tai sat on a picnic table under them.

Nice day? Joe asked.

Yeah, but there's a storm coming. Sora said.

Sky looks clear. Izzy said.

I meant a war. I've been talking with Yolei and Kari, and it doesn't look good for our little friends, she said.

Kovin and Kelryn are stressed beyond belief, Tai said. TK and Kari want to go off on some vendetta, and Ken and Yolei want to go on a suicide mission into the watchers.

What about Allura? Joe asked.

Every time we talk to her she hangs up the phone or leaves. She just doesn't want to fight, Izzy said. Joe thought of Mimi.

Reminds me of her sister, he said.

We were protecting the city three times longer then they have, is there anything we can do? Tai asked.

I don't think so, Sora said. We're just normal humans now, without our digimon we're useless.

Not quite, another voice said. The four turned to see another girl had come up and sat down without them noticing. She had straight rusty hair halfway down her back. Izzy was obviously smitten with her and perhaps in another story he could be with her.

Who are you? Tai asked.

It doesn't matter, she said. No one is useless. Everyone does have a useful attribute, it's just finding out what it is.

Very nice, but you don't know anything about our situation. Sora said.

Perhaps not. I may know nothing about what the four of you are discussing. It could be anything, teenage pregnancy, drug overdose, you feel the environment is going to hell, you're worried about spousal violence, the alpha Guardians could be splitting up, or maybe it's the economy that has you worried? The four of them just starred at her dumbfounded, they had no idea why she knew about the digidestined.

Are you a digidestined? Joe asked.

I've got a destiny like anyone else, it may or may not have anything to do with the digimon. Just because I know about them and you doesn't mean I have a digimon.

So you're a watcher then? Izzy asked.

Anyone with a pair of eyes can watch anything, so that's a stupid statement.

So are you here to tell us something or hear us tell you something? Tai asked. And since you're not saying a bloody thing I expect you want information from us.

On the contrary my former goggle-boy. I want to tell you something. Rather, I'd like to connect the dots between facts you already know. They didn't reply and just waited for this mysterious girl to speak. Kovin is older than Tai, but not by much. He seems to like using force at the moment, and I bet the four of you could out do him and Kelryn in hand to hand. If all they understand is force, talk in their language.

You think we should attack them? Sora asked.

I think confining them in one place and talking some sense to them would to a world of good, she said.

How do we know we can trust you? Joe asked.

You can't, she said, standing to leave. Just think about it. I know your own digivices have been shattered but it doesn't mean you can't help in a digital war. She turned and started walking away. Oh yes, since you have been good, I'll answer one of your questions. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a strange looking digivice.

Is that a digivice? Are You a Guardian? Izzy asked.

Yes to the first, no to the second, she said, and was gone as quickly as she had come leaving the four there to think about what they had heard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Internet is a truly amazing thing. Terabytes of data per second flowing all across the Earth, seeming like utter chaos. Each file, each packet, each bit all flowing according to a pattern. It can be said that it's the biggest artistic expression ever. Everyone on the Internet contributing his or her piece of the great tapestry, that will never ever be the same twice.

At this moment, several ordered packets are swimming their way across the great expanse. MAC addresses reshuffled as the packets are passed from router to router, some bounce of satellite relays, some cross the seabed on thin strands of glass depending on which was least busy that nanosecond. Each router forwards the packets toward the final destination as marked by the IP address. There is nothing special about these packets, and who knows what they contain? They flow with the billions and billions of others in an endless stream. They finally find their way into an SMTP server, which means they must be a form of email, but the size means a rather large attachment.

That morning a few people along with millions more sign on to the Internet, either dial-up, DSL, cable, fibre, or satellite, to check their email. Eight specifically chosen destinations all receive the large email and it's MP3 attachment. They are the leaders of the other eight Guardian chapters around the world. When double-clicked, the file begins playing Kovin's voice.

Hello everyone. I'm afraid I have bad news for you, and that is that the Alpha Guardians have disbanded indefinitely. We will try operating separately and try the best we can to come back together. Until that time count the Alphas out of any plans. I'm passing command to Martin and the Zetas in New York for the time being who will be training the new Omega group.

I'm sorry this has to happen, but it does have to happen. Please everyone, keep your eyes and ears open. Something is happening out there and we have no idea what as yet. Hopefully the seven of us will learn something if temporarily removed. I'll keep you all posted.

Your orders for now are keep doing what you've already been doing, but do it carefully. Cover your tracks and triple-check everything. Consider it a global yellow-alert.

Good luck, and good hunting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I've sent a message to the rest of the groups telling them what happened, Kovin said to Kelryn.

So now everyone knows we fought like children?

Children who use guns and swords for real.

Yeah well you can... Kelryn turned her head when her D-Terminal beeped. This D-Power detector program of Izzy's is working well. Kovin said nothing.

Seems we have four champions. Two-on-two it looks like. Maybe you can keep them from getting away this time?

That was not my fault! You're the one who suggested we shoot them!

And if you had done it instead of arguing they wouldn't have got away! Ozlimon and Demireumon sighed and leaned against each other, this was yet another of the hundreds of fights Kovin and Kelryn had got into.

* * *

Get out, get out, get out! TK yelled. He and Kari were running for their lives through an open field in Tornado Alley.

Watch out! Kari yelled as a fireball zoomed over her head and hit the ground in front of them. Where are they? She asked out of breath.

They should be here any second, TK said. They looked into the distance and saw their five pursuers, but above them they also saw their blue and pink angels. Angemon and Angewomon came in low and landed.

Where were you guys? Kari asked.

A couple more came out of the trees and attacked us, Angewomon said.

We could have fought them off but decided to come back for you two, Angemon said. Come on! The two angels picked up their humans and took to the sky. A flaming attack came up and hit Angewomon in the back hard and she started to fall.

Angemon digivolve to ... Magnaangemon

The archangel swooped and grabbed Gatomon and Kari, and was enough to get them all to safety for the time being.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ken was leaning back in his chair in a small French café just south of Paris. Yolei beside him was gently sipping some coffee, occasionally wiping the white foam from her top lip. The place should be on the front of a postcard, and maybe it was, but they were both enjoying the scenic surroundings immensely. Another man was sitting at table with them with a file folder of papers.

When did you first learn about the digimon? He asked.

What's it matter? Yolei said. We know, and that other guy said you'd have information for us.

I do, or rather we do. I belong to an organisation of people who watch and keep track of the digimon and their human partners all over the world. We don't give the information away, but we to recruit agents. It is unusual to just find to people who know about them, so we're going to be watching you. Ken sat up normally in his chair and leaned forward.

You know we just might know more then we say. And the two of us are usually good at spotting things and hearing what's going on. You might find us useful, Ken said.

What do you want in return?

Just to be kept up to date like all your agents are. Maybe a few francs to live on.

I don't think that will be a problem, the man said. We'll contact you later. He got up and left quietly, and stepped into a car just as it pulled up to the curb on the street and was whisked off. Ken and Yolei exchanged knowing glances. Wormmon and Hawkmon in a nearby tree also smiled.

* * *

Allura buckled herself into her seat. She loved flying and a trip from Tokyo to New York would give her plenty of time to enjoy it. The seven Omega children were with her, as were the eight digimon. It was hard getting them through the airport security, but since none set off the metal detector, they were excused as stuffed animals.

Allura looked around the first-class cabin the eight of them shared and realised once the plane started to taxi that they were the only ones there. That would make it easier on the digimon, she thought, since they didn't have to be quiet and still for the entire trip.

Allura was looking foreword to seeing her twin sister Mimi again. The two of them could do any number of normal-human-sisterly things when she got there. No more fighting or killing, no more planning and strategizing, just a normal life. The plane took off and she watched Japan fall away beneath her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Oh just fuck off! Kelryn yelled at Kovin.

The finishing school vocabulary just shines doesn't it! He yelled back.

You bastard, I'll fucking show you. She ran forward and hit him hard, he hit her back and would have continued if not for the sound of Azuma crying and Ozlimon and Demireumon pulling them back.

What is wrong with you two? Ozlimon asked.

You two should be helping each other, if only for Azuma! Demireumon yelled. Both were too proud to admit they were anywhere near wrong, and stormed off in opposite directions. Kelryn's motherly instinct took her to her child, while Kovin left the apartment for the roof. Ozlimon followed him.

I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures! He said.

Well tough! You need a blast of cold water or something! What's happened here? Kovin didn't answer and sat on the edge of the building. The seven of you were the last best hope for digimon and human alike across the world. You and Kelryn are so strong when you work together. And now look at you, TK and Kari off raiding the rogue population of the planet, Ken and Yolei trying to get killed. And Allura's in America trying not to go insane.

It's all falling apart. Maybe I should be on the other team. Kovin said.

Like when we first came to Japan? Killing everything? Ozlimon asked. I'll destroy our digivice before that happens. Kovin looked at him sharply as Ozlimon had never been this forceful. Demireumon and I can't take care of Azuma. At least make up with Kelryn. Almost on cue the door opened and Demireumon came out with Kelryn's D-Terminal because Kovin's was still in the apartment. Kovin read the message and was followed by the two digimon back downstairs at full sprint. He came back in to find Azuma asleep and Kelryn walking back and forth.

This is it for us, Kovin said. We can't handle seventeen digimon. Ozlimon and Demireumon were on the table flanking Azuma's baby carrier.

Arguing is nothing. I'm sorry. And if I don't get a chance to say it again, I love you. Kelryn said.

I'm sorry too, and I love you. But we need to get these three out of the city, Kovin said turning to the smallest three members of his family. This will almost certainly come down to fighting. Are you guys ready?

Let us digivolve and leave us here, you two get Azuma and leave. We can't win but we can give you time to get out of here. Ozlimon said.

Hurry, there isn't much time. Demireumon said. They'll find the two of us easy. Kelryn had tears streaming her face and kneeled to face her black-cat digimon. Her tears soaked through the cat's fur, but she didn't move.

I can't let you do that, she said quietly. Kovin also had tears in his eyes.

Neither can I. We can get out of here together. And who says they're here for us? All four of them knew that the rogue digidestined were there for them being two mega-capable digimon separated from their group.

There isn't any time! Ozlimon said walking toward the balcony. Let me warp-digivolve!

I have a better idea. Kovin said. We try and get out of here as a group, you two can do what you have to, if you really want to, if the time comes.

* * *

They were in Kovin's car speeding through the streets of Tokyo. It wasn't looking good for them as blast after blast caused the car to shake and cut off yet another escape route. Two-wheeled turns and horribly lethal driving were not saving them in any way. Flying and land-based digimon were everywhere. Kelryn was the better driver and even though she didn't want to, Kovin made her drive. He was counting on her motherly instinct and adrenaline to give her more skill than he could ever have. It also worked for his plan B'.

When they hadn't felt an attack in a few minutes they started to breathe easy, but a blast from behind to a building send a piece of rubble their way and the car did a one-eighty. Kovin jumped up and grabbed both his blades. That's it, you two with me. Kelryn, get Azuma and yourself out of here now! He ran around to the driver's side to get the pair of digimon ready.

You trying to be a hero? She asked. Get back in here!

I'm trying to save the lives of my son and wife. Now move! Kelryn didn't. Kovin held his blades up to her. Get out of here now! She held up her digivice and triggered it before screeching the tires and speeding off.

Demireumon warp-digivolve to ... Arcreumon

Kovin likewise nodded to his digimon and triggered his own digivice.

Ozlimon warp-digivolve to ... Aeromon

I know I don't have to tell you two how long we hold this position. And I know both of you are ready and willing. He looked at the winged Black Panther, and at his own eagle/owl hybrid. He looked down the street to see seventeen ultimate and mega level digimon flying at them. He also saw their partners in three jeeps. I love you both, and thank-you for doing this. He raised his blades slowly. Let's give them something to remember us by!

Rhystic Lightning!

Ionic Force! Both fired their attacks long range, and it tore up the street in front of the jeeps causing them to fool and flip. No digimon pixilated so no humans were killed. Both digimon flanking Kovin screamed and lunged into the assemblage of digimon trying to pick their partners out. Kovin was right behind them yelling and throwing his blades around. Aeromon forgot his attacks and used his lethal beak to rip through three digimon and two humans. Arcreumon's claws did a similar level of damage. Kovin's blades hit their mark several times, but each side was giving as good as they got. Two bullet wounds to Kovin's torso and one to his left shoulder had him on his knees. His two digimon fell back to defend him.

Just a little longer guys, give Kelryn as much time as we can, he said in shallow breaths. The remaining six circled them. Just give me a chance to catch my breath and we can take the rest of you right now! Kovin's threat didn't carry a lot of weight as he was coughing up blood with almost every word. He looked back and one of the people as he spoke into a radio.

Target's one and two being held, he said.

Target three captured, Dex. The radio said back. He clipped the radio back on his side and starred at Kovin with a smile.

And that would be my Libby coming back in the helicopter. He said.

What's target three? Kelryn? Kovin asked.

Actually no. He said. They both looked up to see and hear a black-painted helicopter landing on the street just away from them. Kovin looked at it with pure hate, and his will alone was almost strong enough to cause the aircraft to burst into flames. He gasped when he saw Kelryn pulled out of it. She was bleeding from a dozen points on her body and he could already see her face starting to bruise.

I'll kill you! Kovin said, trying to stand. But he ended up falling back to the ground. Dex caught one of the tesla cannons Libby threw at him after tossing Kelryn out of the helicopter.

And now for the reason we're here. They both took aim and fired at the wounded Aeromon and Arcreumon before they could say anything. Both screamed in horrible pain and reverted to their rookie levels in a flash of light. Both were quickly bagged by the humans standing around and taken to the aircraft. That's it folks. Dex said as he and Libby boarded the helicopter. The remaining attacking digimon took off with their humans and followed the chopper.

A van came to a screeching stop where the helicopter was. Tai, Sora, Joe and Izzy filed out and ran up to Kovin and Kelryn. Are you two alright? Sora asked. They had followed them as well as they could and had planned on taking Azuma off their hands to let them get away. But they came too late. The new four looked up to see Magnaangemon and Angewomon land carrying TK and Kari.

What happened here? Kari asked, shocked. TK looked around at the massive damage without talking and his gaze stopped on a young woman running through the alley to them. She had straight rusty hair halfway down her back.

Tai yelled. Did you do this?

Of course not! She said. She slowed her pace and walked up to where Kelryn had limped over to Kovin. She put her hand on his uninjured shoulder around Kelryn's embracing arms. Sorry I'm late, Kovin. I couldn't stop them.

He asked before passing out. Relaina looked at Kelryn who was a mess of tears, bruises and cuts.

They took my baby, was all she could say through her sobs.

The seven healthy people there all looked into the sky to see the running lights of the helicopter fade into the distance, none knowing what to do next.


End file.
